OtanOme, Crimson's Tragedy Day
by Double Kick
Summary: Kagami tahu dan cukup sadar akan semuanya yang berpusat pada satu titik. Hari ulang tahunnya. Dan semua hal menyenangkan mengenai hari spesial itu telah ditinggalkannya sejak limabelas tahun yang lalu. (Warning! Tragedy. PROLOG. Alternate Timeline. Banyak karakter belum dimunculkan.) Special for Kagami Taiga's birthday!


Dan,

.

.

.

Lelaki beriris sewarna _crimson_ itu cukup sadar akan semuanya yang berpusat pada satu titik. Hari ulang tahunnya. Dan semua hal menyenangkan mengenai hari spesial itu telah ditinggalkannya sejak limabelas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

_**OtanOme, Crimson's Tragedy Day (c) Double Kick**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**.**

**Rated : T+, maybe?**

**Genre : Tragedy, bit Suspense.**

**Main character : Kagami taiga (as sure)**

**Warning : chapter ini masih prolog. Tragedy. Alternate timeline. IC/OOC. Chara Death.**

* * *

"Hey, Kagami_cchi_!"

"Hey, Kise. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, _'ssu_! Kagami_cchi_ sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Kudengar, lima belas tahun terakhir ini kau menghabiskan waktumu di gereja, eh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, itu benar, Kise. Begitulah." Kagami tersenyum, mengedikkan bahunya. Kise masih seperti terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia teringat sesuatu, tidak baik menjamu seorang tamu yang sudah rela melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk menemuinya dengan berdiri saja.

"Mau masuk ke dalam?" tawar Kagami hangat. Kise mengangguk.

Kagami membawanya berkeliling, sampai mereka tiba di ruang utama gereja. Lalu melanjutkan obrolan-obrolan mereka tentang apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan bersama. Bersenda gurau dengan banyak hal menjadi objek. Yang Kise tahu, Kagami lumayan berubah menjadi pribadi yang tenang dalam menyikapi segala sesuatu hal saat ini.

"Kau menua dengan baik ya, Kagami_cchi_." Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Heh?" Kagami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, lengkap dengan raut bodohnya.

"Kukira seorang model sepertiku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan diriku ini mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan." Kise tersenyum pahit, Ia menunduk. Kagami ikut menunduk simpati. Tak lama kemudian, Kise mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengusap sudut mata beriris _gold_ miliknya itu yang sedikit berair.

"Kau menangis, eh?" tanya Kagami pelan. Kise menggeleng kuat.

"T-tidak, _'ssu_! Buat apa aku menangis?" bantahnya, tersenyum lebar dan ceria, seperti Kise yang selalu dikenal semua orang. Kagami mengulas senyum tipis yang tulus layaknya para pendeta di gereja itu, lalu membisikkan beberapa kata dalam satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Kise tertegun, bahagia.

"Kau diberkahi, Kise."

Air mata yang sesungguhnya keluar dengan jelas dari sudut-sudut mata Kise, membuat bulu mata lentik ciri khasnya sedikit terlihat rapuh seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum indah, yang bahkan lebih indah daripada semua senyumnya dalam photoshoot.

"_Arigatou_, Kagami_cchi_." Kise menatap Kagami tepat di manik mata crimson yang penuh dengan segala ketabahan itu. " Mereka tak pernah salah memanggilmu _maji tenshi_." lanjutnya, masih mengulas senyum itu. Kagami hanya ikut tersenyum. Dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah Ia yang dulu masih suka membantah fakta-fakta bodoh dengan bersemangat.

"Kau datang untuk pertobatan, Kise?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat untuk itu sama sekali. Etto... Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku masih terlihat seperti orang cengeng, _'ssu_?" Kise bertanya dengan raut yang lumayan menampilkan bahwa Ia khawatir akan banyak hal. Kagami menggeleng pelan, kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Dengan mendekatkan diri, kau akan merasa sangat tenang dan damai." ujar Kagami pelan, namun jelas. Kise mendengarkan dengan seksama. Senyum tak pernah luput dari keduanya.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana cerita hidupmu di sini, _'ssu_? Aku akan mendengarkan jika kau senang hati menceritakannya padaku," tanya Kise, sekedar membuka obrolan ringan dengan topik yang baru. Kagami terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap Kise sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa kau memang tidak pernah berubah." ujar pria bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu, membuat Kise ikut terkekeh pelan menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit perasaan bangga. "Dengan senang hati akan kuceritakan padamu tentang betapa baiknya mereka terhadapku." Kagami lalu bercerita sesuai ujarannya. Sesekali, Kise mengangguk tanda paham. Dan sesekali juga, Kise tersenyum Kagum akan cerita dari sang pemilik alis bercabang itu.

"Kagami_cchi_," panggil Kise sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Kise?" balas Kagami bertanya pelan.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, _'ssu_?" Kise tersenyum lebar, membuat Kagami mengerutkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya. Tak lama kemudian, Ia menggeleng tanda menyerah.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, _'ssu_."

Kise menyipitkan kelopak matanya, tersenyum tulus. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya, hendak berjabatan tangan. Namun urung saat yang didapatinya hanyalah angin kosong. Tak ada telapak tangan Kagami yang balas menjabat tangannya dengan hangat. Sampai Ia membuka kelopak matanya, berniat untuk merajuk seperti anak kecil sebagai candaan semata untuk memulai suasana baru.

Sampai tertangkap dalam tatapannya, tubuh Kagami yang sedang membeku dengan bibir yang pucat. Lebih dari itu, iris _crimson_-nya yang biasanya terlihat tajam, kini terlihat bergetar dengan pupil mengecil. Seolah tengah melihat cahaya.

Kise menoleh ke belakang, hendak memastikan bahwa bukan sosok dirinya yang membuat Kagami terlihat sekacau itu. Bagaimanapun, Ia hanya mengingatkan tentang hari ulang tahun sang mantan pemuda dengan lompatan tertinggi di Jepang itu. Tak ada yang menakutkan, bukan? Pastilah ada sesuatu yang lain, yang membuat Kagami bahkan terlihat gemetaran dan tegang.

Kise tercengang. Yang Ia temukan di belakangnya adalah...

.

.

.

Kosong.

.

.

.

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa, Kagami_cchi_?" Kise ikut merinding. Dan tiba-tiba Ia dikejutkan dengan telapak tangan dingin yang tahu-tahu saja sudah melingkar di lehernya dengan tekanan yang kuat. Sesak. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Seseorang tengah mencekiknya.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang sudah melupakannya, Kise." Kagami tersenyum. Iris _crimson_-nya terlihat begitu teduh.

"Sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu."

Namun pupil yang mengecil itu terlihat menakutkan. Kise tercekat. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencekiknya saat ini hanyalah dia yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan barusaja membuka hati Kise dengan siraman-siraman rohani.

Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Himuro yang tewas. Aomine yang terkepung asap di dalam sana dalam tugasnya. Dan mereka yang lain, sama halnya dengan nasib orang-orang terdekat Kagami di Tokyo. Kuroko yang ikut tewas atas kecelakaan di hari yang sama, namun di tahun yang berbeda. Alex yang dibunuh oleh tangannya sendiri hanya menambah semua memori dan penyesalan atas semua tragedy yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

* * *

Akhirnya, semua hal hanya berpusat pada satu titik.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami Taiga!"

.

.

.

Dan Kagami hanya bisa memohon satu hal.

.

.

.

'Ambil nyawaku. Semoga diriku tenang disamping Mu.'

* * *

_**~ OtanOme, Crimson's Tragedy's PROLOG : END ~**_

* * *

_**(Author's note)**_ : Oke, jadi seperti warning di awal, ini adalah prolog. Main story akan memperjelas keadaan sebenarnya yang dialami oleh Kagami 15 tahun yang lalu.

_**(Author's bacot)**_ : Ini apah..

Anyway, OtanOme, Kagami Taigaaaa! Semoga dirimu bisa berhasil menjadi nomor satu di Jepang eue)/ Gomen hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan kepada reader-san huehue T.T

Jadi, minna~ bagaimana tanggapannya? DIlanjut apa dihentikan sampai sini? :v /ngok/ err.. entah kenapa saya jadi bikin fic tragedy buat birthday present-nya si manis bakagami~ haaahh~ otak saya mulai aho.

Btw, saya nantinya berniat menampilkan AoKaga di main story. :)

Tinggalkan jejak anda minna. ^^ Review akan sangat membantu dalam pengembangan saya.

Koreksi juga diperlukan. Ada usulan atau request? _**Review/PM me!**_** ;)**


End file.
